


Что нужно делать в спайдиверсе, когда ты умер

by WTF Marvel Non-MCU 2018 (R_Evolution)



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Non-MCU%202018
Summary: Перевод текста "cosas que hacer en el spiderverso cuando estás muerto".





	Что нужно делать в спайдиверсе, когда ты умер

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствуют таблички Уэйда. [] — Белый, <> — Жёлтый.

Уэйд умирал, но в этом не было ничего нового. Росомаха всё время умирал. Джин Грей всё время умирала. Даже Шон Бин только и делал, что умирал. Вот и Уэйд тоже. Открыв глаза, он увидел Человека-Паука, сидящего рядом с маской в руках (своей, не Уэйда, вот было бы смешно, если бы наоборот).  
«Эй, Паучок».  
Тот уставился на него. Руки у Паука были в крови. И руки, и губы, и даже на щеках запеклась кровь. Уэйд улыбнулся изо всех сил, так, что кожа на лице растянулась и заболела.

***

Когда чужие пальцы надавили на живот, Уэйд даже замурлыкал, однако рука тут же отдёрнулась и — эй, эй, погоди! — не вернулась назад. Лицо Человека-Паука (насколько можно было различить сквозь плотную маску, такую же тесную, как мучительно тесный костюм) выражало удивление, смешанное с ужасом. Несправедливо, между прочим, — Уэйд ведь даже не разделся.  
— Немного ниже, — он засмеялся и тут же закашлялся, сплюнул на пол кровь пополам со слюной. Рука Паука сжалась сильнее.  
— Тебе больно? — ну вот, только не отворачивайся.  
Уэйд расхохотался дребезжащим жестяным смехом.  
Какие же у него огромные глаза… Так, хватит об этом.  
— Как всегда, — он попробовал пожать плечами, но это оказалось слишком тяжело. — Споешь мне колыбельную?  
И свет у него перед глазами померк. В следующую секунду Уэйд всей челюстью ощутил боль от оплеухи.  
— Уэйд, очнись!  
Когда он разлепил веки, вокруг расплывались сплошные красно-белые пятна. Вот опять же несправедливо: Человек-Паук знал, как его зовут, а Уэйд всё ещё не знал имени собеседника. Он потянулся вперёд, и Человек-Паук отшатнулся.  
— Эй, останься со мной! Ты понятия не имеешь, сколько бумажек тебе придется заполнить, если ты явишься в Башню Мстителей с трупом.  
Он снова нервно рассмеялся — прямо в лицо Человеку-Пауку. Внутри всё наполнилось чем-то теплым и шипучим. Возможно, это открылось внутреннее кровотечение.

***

Лицо Человека-Паука — всё, что в данный момент его интересовало. [Могло быть и хуже.] Не, не так.  
<Могло быть и лучше.>  
«Тс-с».  
— Ты, случайно, не подремать тут собрался?— осведомился Человек-Паук.  
Он встал на ноги, и Уэйд тоже. Уэйд упал. Паучок — нет. Уэйд бы тоже не упал, если бы успел опереться о стенку.  
— Как бодрит-то!  
Человек-Паук протянул ему руку, и Уэйд ухватился за нее крепче, чем следовало бы.  
<Пахнет формалином.>  
— Супер, так мы в морге.  
Человек-Паук смотрел на Уэйда сверху вниз. Тот встряхнул головой. Он всё ещё держал Паука за руку. «Ничего себе приключение».  
— Не знаю, как там Росомахе с Джин Грей, а мне... — Ох, Уэйд, заткнись уже.  
— Ну, по сравнению с канализацией морг не так уж и плох.  
— Да канализация для меня практически дом родной!  
«Просто заткнись. Вот умничка. Уэйд не хочет ни о чём спрашивать».  
А если бы даже спросил...  
Ну, если бы он спросил.  
Что бы он услышал в ответ — [Ах, ты беспокоишься обо мне?] или <У тебя рот в крови>?

Но Уэйд оставался джентльменом. На свете есть вещи, о которых не говорят. Человек-Паук опять протянул руку.  
— Питер, — представился он.

***

Уэйд узнавал о том, что жив, по мерзкому ощущению тесного костюма. По тому, что у него шла кровь, и по тому, что на коже выступал пот. А ещё — по чувству голода.  
Однажды он принес пакет с буррито к Питеру домой. Они были еще горячие и очень вкусно пахли. И Уэйд не понял, почему Питер расстроился.  
— Как ты нашел мой дом?  
[На здоровье.]  
— На здоровье.  
Питер только покачал головой.  
— Надеюсь, ты и пива захватил.  
Может быть, Питер в тот день вернулся домой побитый. Может, это вообще для него было обычное дело — ходить в синяках. Раньше Уэйд об этом как-то не думал, потому что видел только красно-синюю маску с выразительными белыми глазами. Теперь стало намного страшнее. Это было худшее, что случалось с ним со времён Терри.  
Отступая от холодильника, Питер пнул его в лодыжку. Раны Уэйда тут же отозвались болью, но эта боль была лучше чем ничего.

***

Теперь, умерев, Уэйд иногда приходил к Питеру.  
Ну, это преувеличение, конечно. Уэйд никогда не умирал, его просто становилось всё меньше и меньше. Что-то внутри каждый раз исчезало, оставляя пустоту, но Питеру об этом знать было не обязательно. Потому что Питера не будет, когда Уэйд умрет. По крайней мере, ему так казалось. Уэйд привык к этой мысли. Уэйду нравилась мысль о руках Питера в его пустотах.  
— Ты не особенно важничай.  
Этой ночью Уэйд приготовил Питеру блинчики. Питер уже давно не спрашивал, откуда у него ключи (а ключи были, Уэйд же не совсем дикарь). В эту ночь Уэйд ещё немного умер — самую малость, и теперь об этом напоминало лишь еле ощутимое жжение сзади.  
— В моих кишках, знаешь ли, кто только ни шарил.  
— А я подумал, что наш с тобой раз был особенным, — Питер заглянул ему через плечо. Уэйд зарычал себе под нос. Костюм всё так же врезался в кожу, но присутствие Питера жгло сильнее.  
— Ну, был, — сказал он, протягивая тарелку с тремя блинчиками.  
Однажды Уэйду всё-таки придётся убить Питера. В какой-нибудь очень плохой день.

***

Питер весил больше, чем казалось. Уэйд бросил его на диван, игнорируя попытки освободиться.  
— Тихо, тихо.  
Его руки всё ещё пахли порохом, а костюм свисал невообразимыми лохмотьями.  
— Уэйд, черт возьми, нет.  
Кажется, Питер ещё ни разу не видел его с оружием в руках. Цокнув языком, Уэйд кончиками пальцев стряхнул осколки стекла с его волос. Питер сопротивлялся уже меньше, словно ослаб. Лицо его было белым.  
Иногда я убиваю людей, Пити.  
— Не называй меня так, ты.  
Он уткнулся лбом в руку Уэйда. На виске темнел порез.  
Рано или поздно это произойдёт. Уэйд любил Мстителей, но Мстители вовсе не были от него без ума. Никому не нравится убивать. Всё в порядке, каждый имеет право на второе первое впечатление.  
— Как ты выживаешь с такой кровопотерей?  
Уэйд запустил руку в его волосы, стекла там больше не было, но не важно. Питер зарычал.  
— Как ты выживаешь?  
Уэйд пожал плечами.  
— Мой секрет: зарядка, здоровое питание, гранаты.  
Питер покачал головой, закрывая глаза. Уэйд стащил с себя маску и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул. Провел большим пальцем по губам, стёр кровь с подбородка. Вот интересно…  
Уэйду действительно было интересно, что бы подумал Питер, если бы, проснувшись, обнаружил рядом Уэйда по уши в крови.  
<Тс-с.>  
[Есть вещи, о которых не спрашивают.]  
— Знаю, знаю, — он покачал головой и снова натянул маску.  
Когда Питер проснётся, Уэйда рядом уже не будет.


End file.
